ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
List of museums in China
As of 2006http://www.china.org.cn/archive/2006-12/26/content_1193351.htm, there are more than 2,200 museums in China, which includes public museums and museums of universities. Local non-governmental museums included, the number of museums nationwide has reached some 2,900. With a collection of over 20 million items, these museums hold more than 8,000 exhibitions every year and 160 million people visits. Some museums of cultural relics, such as the Museum of Qin Terracotta Warriors and Horses in Xi'an, have become internationally known tourist attractions. The government has exchanges of cultural relics exhibitions between museums and promotes the display and exchanges of legal non-governmental collections. List Below is a list of museums in China. Anhui *Anhui Provincial Museum *China Huizhou Tax Museum Beijing *Beijing Museum of Natural History *http://www.cstm.org.cn/ China Science and Technology Museum *China Railway Museum, Beijing *China National Film Museum, Beijing *Geological Museum of China, Beijing *Institute of Vertebrate Paleontology and Paleoanthropology, Beijing *Military Museum of the Chinese People's Revolution, Beijing *National Museum of China, Beijing *Palace Museum (Forbidden City), Beijing *National Art Museum of China, Beijing *Capital Museum *International Friendship Museum *Lu Xun Museum *China Agricultural Museum *Guanfu Museum (private) *China Numismatic Museum *China Museum of Telecommunications *Beijing Folk Arts Museum *China National Film Museum *China Civil Aviation Museum *Beijing Ancient Architecture Museum Chongqing *Three Gorges Museum Fujian *Quanzhou Museum Gansu *Lanzhou Museum *Silk Road Museum Guangdong *Guangdong Provincial Museum, Guanzhou *Longgang museum of Hakka culture, Longgang *Museum of the Tomb of the King of Southern Yue in Western Han Dynasty, Guangzhou *Shenzhen Museum *Dongguan Science and Technology Museum Guangxi *Guangxi Museum *Guangxi Museum of Nationalities *Liuzhou Museum *Museum of Guihai Tablets Forest Guizhou Hainan Hebei *Hebei Provincial Museum Heilongjiang Henan *Henan Museum, Zhengzhou *Guo State Museum, Sanmenxia Hong Kong SAR Hubei *Hubei Provincial Museum *Wuhan Museum Hunan *Hunan Provincial Museum, Changsha Inner Mongolia *Inner Mongolia Museum, Hohhot Jiangsu *China Modern History Museum, Nanjing *Nanjing Museum, Nanjing *Nanjing Municipal Museum *The Memorial Hall of the Victims in Nanjing Massacre by Japanese Invaders, Nanjing *Suzhou Museum, Suzhou *Suzhou Arts and Crafts Museum *Changzhou Museum *Zhenjiang Museum *Yangzhou Museum (China Block Printing Museum) *Xuzhou Museum *Xuzhou Decree Museum *Taiping Kingdom History Museum, Nanjing *The Museum of Guangling King's Tomb in Han Dynasty, Yangzhou Jiangxi Jilin *Museum of Imperial Palace of Manchu State, Changchun *Jilin University Museum Liaoning *Dalian Natural History Museum *Dalian Modern Museum *Shenyang Steam Locomotive Museum Macau Ningxia Qinghai *Liuwan Museum of Ancient Painted Pottery, Ledu Shaanxi *Shaanxi History Museum, Xian *Xi'an Stele Forest Museum (Beilin), Xian *Terracotta Army, Xian *Xi'an Banpo Museum, Xi'an *Maoling Museum Shandong * Shandong Provincial Museum * Shandong Science & Technology Museum * Jinan Museum * Qingdao Municipal Museum Shanghai *Shanghai Museum *Shanghai Art Museum *Shanghai Entomological Museum *Shanghai History Museum *Shanghai Science and Technology Museum *Shanghai Water Displaying Hall *C. Y. Tung Maritime Museum *Shanghai Museum of TCM (Traditional Chinese Medicine) *Museum of Contemporary Art Shanghai (MOCA Shanghai) *Shanghai Museum of Public Security Shanxi *Datong Museum (Lower Huayan Monastery of Datong) *The Coal Museum of China Sichuan *Zigong Dinosaur Museum, Zigong *Zigong Salt History Museum, Zigong *Sichuan Science and Technology Museum, Chengdu *Du Fu Cao Tang (Thatched Cottage of Du Fu), Chengdu *Sanxingdui Museum *Jinsha Site Museum *China Colour Lantern Museum *Jianchuan Museum Tianjin *Tianjin Museum *Memorial to Zhou Enlai and Deng Yingchao, Tianjin *Tianjin Natural History Museum Tibet Autonomous Region Xinjiang * Khotan Cultural Museum * Turpan Museum Yunnan *Lufeng Dinosaur Museum *Yunnan Provincial Museum *Yunnan Nationalities Museum *Kunming Natural History Museum of Zoology *Yunnan Railway Museum Kunming. Zhejiang *Zhejiang Provincial Museum, Hangzhou *Zhejiang Museum of Natural History *Hangzhou Southern Song Dynasty Guan Kiln Museum *Hangzhou World Numismatic Museum *Liangzhu Culture Museum *China National Tea Museum, Hangzhou *China National Silk Museum, Hangzhou *Zhoushan Museum *China Finance and Taxation Museum *China Shoes Museum, Wenzhou *China Grand Canal Museum *The National Sauce Culture Museum of China *Traditional Chinese Medicine Museum, Hangzhou * Chinese Seal Museum, Hangzhou See also *Universities in China *Libraries in China References External links * Museums in China (English, by chinaculture.org) * Museums in China overview * China Museums directory * China Museums Guide * Beijing's Museums & Galleries - China.org.cn * Chinese Museums with English language websites * "China to Have 3,000 Museums by 2015" * "Another 1,200 museums open for free by 2009" * Nanjing's Museums & Galleries - NanjingExpat.com Category:Museums in China China Museums de:Liste der Museen in der Volksrepublik China nl:Lijst van musea in China zh:中国博物馆列表